


Valley High

by whathappensifidothis



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, School Shootings, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathappensifidothis/pseuds/whathappensifidothis
Summary: They never saw it coming.The thoughts of three underestimated boys as they go down in history.





	Valley High

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the lyrics of a Drew Gasparini song called Valley High.  
> Check it out here!: https://youtu.be/ky69n5s0Vdw

 

_Jared_

Evan

**Connor**

The Boys At Valley High

* * *

 

_Both my folks they never listen ever since they ended_ _with divorce. So I pretend like I'm existing and tried my hand in "taking part in sports." Kids are mean, this bottom feeder never played a game. Who the fuck do they think they are anyway._

 

One too many times caught crying, I'd gone about as far as I could go. Shoved in lockers, endless teasing, you say you can relate but you don't know.

 

You just don't know.

 

I ducked in the background of this unfilling scene, all I did was make a little room for me.

 

_And me._

 

**And me.**

 

**9 am I'm late again but** **_who the fuck_ ** ** needs math ** **anyways.**

 

**Parker Smith was my lab partner, he told me we had chemistry last month. I could not have fallen harder weeks of making out, and making love. I go to hold his hand while he is sitting with his friends, he pushed me down and called me fag, their laughter doesn't end. All my love just turns to anger sitting on the floor. Guess I won't be seeing Parker anymore..**

 

What a beautiful thing it was. Everybody went down because they didn't think I had it in me. And I watch them fall; one, two, three. I'm on a page of history. They never saw it coming. From the boys at valley high.

 

_I just want to be part of a team._

 

I want someone to notice me.

 

**I just want to fall in love.**

 

But it's fun to just play god.

 

_bang,_

 

bang,

 

**bang,**

 

bang.

 

They never saw it coming.

  
From the boys at valley high.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry they fit to well not to write it down.


End file.
